Learning to Cope
by rhiwe
Summary: Sequel to my oneshot Recover, not neccessary to read recover, but it might make more sense. Sam reconnects with someone that she never thought she would, and it shakes things up in Port Charles.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I liked writing my oneshot Recover so much I decided to make a sequel. This is what I came up with. This takes place about two years after Recover._

Sam McCall let out a frustrated sigh as she struggled to open the door to the MetroCourt lobby. Her arms were laden down with packages, and she was just about ready to set some down on the ground when she heard a familiar voice say, "Let me get that for you."

Sam smiled slightly and said, "Thanks. How are you doing?"

Jason looked terrible. He and Elizabeth had gotten married, and had started a life together. She had given him a chance at a normal life, one without violence. He had embraced it, and started running his own business, legally, instead of being Sonny's enforcer. However, he still had enemies. And those enemies, seemingly unaware of his withdrawal from "the business" had attacked his family.

"I'm okay." 

Sam frowned, as Jason lifted a couple packages from her arms, making it easier to manage. "You don't look okay Jason. I…I know its tough losing someone you planned to share your life with. But I promise you will get through it."

Jason shook his head. "I'm glad you have that hope, Sam, because I can't seem to find it."

Sam looked up at him; "You have to have hope for your little boy, Jason. You are all he has left."

_Flashback:_

_Elizabeth had just bent down to help Cameron, who was struggling with a knot in his shoe. She was laughing and teasing him, as Jake laughed in his stroller next to them. Suddenly, Elizabeth had stiffened and fallen forward, as Cameron fell to the ground beside her, causing the one guard she still had on her to rush over to her side._

_Elizabeth had been shot, and the bullet had gone straight through her heart, and out of her body, killing Cameron as well. The guard, a strong, almost emotionless man, had felt the tears leak out of his eyes as he looked at the mother and son lying almost peacefully on the ground. _

_Jake, frightened by the sight of his mother and brother falling, and started to cry, and the guard picked him up out of his stroller. He reached for his phone, and dialed Jason's number, prepared to deliver the most devastating news._

_End Flashback._

Jason sighed. "I know, and as much as it may surprise you, you sound exactly like Carly. I just…I just never thought it would be so hard to go through life alone. And there were times when I almost missed the feeling of that adrenaline pumping through me when I worked for Sonny. But never, never would I have traded my family for that."


	2. Chapter 2

They had reached Sam's penthouse, and she unlocked the door, setting her packages down on the table, and Jason set the others down next to them. He started to say goodbye, but Sam placed a hand on his arm.

"Stay awhile Jason. We can talk. I know it's not your thing, but it helps."

He nodded his head, and sat beside her on the couch. He felt comforted with Sam; she was one of the few people he could stand to be around.

After Lucky had died, Sam and Elizabeth had formed a bond with the memories they shared of him. They had worked out their differences, and become almost friends. Sam and Jason had found a way to reconnect, and formed a friendship similar to the one he shared with Carly, except for the fact that Sam would never interfere in his life as much as she did.

Sam had tried her best to move on with life, but hadn't found someone else that measured up to the kind of love she had with Lucky. The only person that had even come close to that love was Jason himself, and that was before Lucky. So she was usually alone, and devoted herself to her family and friends. She was now working in a partnership with Jax, running a few casinos and hotels on the east coast.

Jason had returned to working for Sonny. After Elizabeth was killed a year ago, he felt that familiar desire for revenge. He had found and eliminated the people who had killed her, but still didn't feel normal. His life revolved around keeping Jake happy, and he had even reunited with the Quartermaines. But still, his life was unhappy.

Jason lifted his head, and looked at Sam. "You know, I wish that there was some way I could bring her back. I can't stand being alone like this. I miss her. I miss the life we had together. I don't know how I am going to manage raising our son alone." His normally steely blue eyes had tears in them, and Sam clasped his hand.

"I know what you mean. And Jason, that feeling never goes away. Not a day goes by that I don't wish Lucky were here beside me. But you learn to cope. And no matter what you say, you are a great father, and you are not raising him alone. You have your family, Carly, Sonny, and even me. You know you can count on all of us."

He reached out and pulled Sam into a crushing embrace. She put her arms around him, and they cried together for all the things they had lost. Jason pulled back, and pushed the hair off her face, and smiled shakily. 

"You always could make me feel better Sam. You know, you are one of the few people I can actually be around without going crazy."

She returned his smile, and wiped a stray tear from his cheek with her hand. "Thanks…I guess?" she laughed slightly, "I'll always be here for you Jason, you know that."

He sat back on the couch, and ran a hand over his face. "I just wish it wasn't so hard."

"I know. But it is, and you just learn to deal with it. It gets easier the longer you go. Besides, Jason, you have to hold onto hope, for Jake's sake at least."

"Yeah," he smiled at the thought of his wonderful son. "I thought it would be hard seeing him, because his smile reminds me so much of Elizabeth, but it's not hard. I feel like she's still there sometimes. Like her life was worth so much more to me than just as my wife. She was the mother of my child, she was my partner, and she was my best friend."

Sam, trying to lighten the mood, said, "Don't let Carly hear you say that."

Jason chuckled. "Oh yeah. Better not say that to her I guess. Good thing I have you to talk to again."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam smiled. "It's nice having you to talk to Jason. Even though I still do most of the talking normally."

"You probably always will." He joked, his face losing some of its sadness.

"Hey!" She hit him with a pillow and he laughed.

He pulled her close again, and said, "Thank you for being here for me Sam."

She pulled back slightly and looked up, meeting his blue eyes with her brown ones. "Anytime Jason."

He couldn't stop himself, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her, surprising both of them.

Sam was caught off guard, but returned the kiss. It had been a long time since they had kissed each other, but it was still as familiar as if they had last kissed yesterday. He pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason had no idea why this was happening, but it felt right. He broke the kiss, and said, "God, Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what? Kissing me? It's not like I was trying to fight you off Jason."

"Still…"

"Still nothing. We were just…comforting each other. It's no big deal."

Jason looked at the beautiful woman still sitting on his lap. He pushed a strand of her hair off her face, and said, "Well, then. Thank you for the comfort."

She smiled and slid off his lap, sitting next to him on the couch. "You're welcome."

They talked for awhile about their work, and their family and friends, and of course about Jake, who was currently visiting his Grandma Monica and Great Grandpa Edward. They sat and talked and laughed, reminiscing about some of their old adventures, and Jason sobered, causing Sam to ask, "What are you thinking about now?"

"Remember when we broke up, and I talked to you at the lakehouse, and I told you that I would always love you?"

Sam was taken aback. _What is bringing this on, _she thought. "Yes…"

"I meant it Sam. You mean a lot to me. And I appreciate all that you've done for me, especially when it comes to Jake."

"He's a wonderful little boy Jason. He makes it easy. I'm just thankful to you, and Elizabeth, for letting me into his life."

Jason shook his head, "I told you, and I know Elizabeth did as well, that we would let bygones be bygones. We know what you did was a mistake, and you have apologized plenty. Let it go, Sam. Let those regrets go."

She sighed. "I could say the same to you, Jason. I see that sad look you get on your face when I am with Jake. You still are angry at yourself for me getting shot and not being able to have kids, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Sam! I took the one thing you wanted most away from you." He knew it had happened so long ago, but regrets often linger.

"Jason! It happened a long time ago. I will always want to have a child of my own, but there are other options. I forgave you for that a long time ago, if you remember."

"I know. I think it just bothers me, most of all because at least I have Jake as a memory of Elizabeth's life. But you…you didn't even have a chance of having Lucky's child to remember him by."

She shook her head. "I don't need a child to remind me of him. But thanks for what you just said. But Jason, it's fine, honestly. I'm okay. And one day, you will be too."


	4. Chapter 4

He sat back up, and smiled. "I guess we both have trouble letting our regrets go, don't we?"

She returned his smile. "I guess we do."

Jason stood, "I need to get going. But Sam, thanks again for talking with me."

Sam stood to walk him to the door. "Anytime Jason. You know that."

He turned, and kissed her softly again, before walking out the door. Sam closed it and leaned against it. Her mind was racing. Everything they had talked about had brought up memories. She walked to the hall closet and pulled down a photo album she tried to avoid opening.

Sam smiled as she flipped through the pictures. In the beginning, there were some of her and Jason, when she was pregnant. She had been glowing, and he had actually smiled. There were others, of her and Baby Hope, and Jason of course. There were some of her and Jason, from the time when they were happy together, to others from what was the start of the end of their relationship. 

Looking back at the pictures now, she could see the unhappiness in their eyes. She had loved him then, and a part of her still did, but so much had changed since then. 

She flipped more pages over, her eyes watering though there was a smile on her face as she looked at the pictures of her and Lucky. _Never in my wildest dreams did I expect him to be the man I loved as deeply as I did…God, how I loved him. And I still do. But I know I need to move on, that is what Lucky would want._

She slammed the photo album shut, and put it back on the shelf. Looking at old pictures never solved anything. It was nice to reminisce, but sometimes it was too much. 

There was a knock on the door, and she answered it.

"Hey Sam. Do you have a couple minutes?" Maxie asked.

Sam smiled at her young friend, "Sure, come on in." The two women had bonded, and although there were times when they weren't really close, they were always friends, and knew that they could count on each other. 

They walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Sam asked, "So, what's up?"

"I was thinking…it's been a long time since you went on a date, right?"

Sam sighed, "Maxie…if this is another one of your schemes to get me together with some random guy…"

"No, Sam, just hear me out. I know you and Jax are only business partners now, but he's single, since Carly ran back to Sonny, and you're single…so…"

Sam sat silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Maxie frowned, unsure of what was so funny.

"Jax? Jax and me? Oh Maxie, that shipped sailed a long time ago. I mean, we're friends and we work well together, but that's all there is to it."

"Really?" Maxie was surprised. "Seriously Sam, that man is terribly good looking, and has that super hot accent…"

"Why don't you go for him then?" Sam teased.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Very funny. But you know I happen to be very happy with Johnny. You, on the other hand, have been alone for far too long."

"Suggesting I go back to someone from my past won't solve that so-called problem."

Maxie sat up, "Speaking of someone from your past, what about Jason?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam shook her head. "Maxie…I love you, but do you honestly see that happening? We're still working on that whole friendship thing. Although…he did…" Sam trailed off, thinking that she had already said too much.

Maxie burst out, "He did…what?"

Sam sighed, thinking to herself, _Uh-oh. Oh this is going to be interesting._ "He kissed me today. Actually, we kissed, it wasn't all him."

Maxie smiled, and said, "I just _knew _you two would find your way back to each other!"

"That's a little premature, wouldn't you say? It just happened…it wasn't because had this desire for each other, it was more because we needed to feel some kind of comfort."

Maxie stared at Sam. "Yeah right. No desire for each other at all, huh? So how was it?"

Sam laughed, and said, "MAXIE! It was…nice."

"Nice? Come on now, you have to give me more details than that!"

"Okay, it was…comfortable. Like we had never stopped kissing each other. You know, I still have love left in my heart for Jason; I always will. And he feels the same for me; he told me so. It was just a kiss."

Maxie shook her head. "With guys like Jason, there is no such thing as just a kiss."

Sam bit her lip. _I know she's right…Jason never just kisses someone…still; I can't imagine anything coming from it._

Maxie smiled. "You know, it wouldn't be bad if you two got back together. Sometimes it happens."

Sam shook her head, almost sadly. "I can't see it happening between us, Maxie. Jason and I, no matter how much we care about each other, had our chance, and it didn't work. It's okay, we've both accepted it and thought we had moved on for good…"

"Okay Sam. Whatever you say. But just keep your heart open, because I want you to be as happy as I am."

Sam smiled. "I take it things are going well for you and Johnny?"

Maxie's face lit up, thinking of the gorgeous young mobster. "Oh yeah. I mean, he has this whole dark and dangerous side, but I love him no matter what. We work well together. Plus…he's great in bed."

Sam made a face. "Uhh…TMI Maxie."

"Whatever, you know you were dying to know," Maxie joked.

"Very funny. Oh, while I'm thinking of it, I have to go to New York this coming weekend…want to come with me and do a little shopping?"

Maxie grinned. "Of course I do!"

The two women chatted and made plans for their trip for a while. About an hour later, Maxie left. Sam decided to make an early night of it, and was walking back into her bedroom in her pajamas when there was a knock at the door.

She pulled it open, and, puzzled, said, "Jason? Is everything okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

He sighed

He sighed. "I…I don't know why I'm here Sam. I just can't sleep. Monica wanted to keep Jake, so I told her that was fine, but it's too hard sometimes to go back to an empty apartment."

Sam nodded. "I know what you mean. Come on in."

He walked in and they sat down in their previous spots on the couch. Jason looked at Sam, who was sitting, waiting for him to open up to her yet again. He smiled softly, and pulled her close.

She leaned against him, surprised at a rush of old feelings she thought were long dead. "Jason? Did you want to talk about something?"

"No Sam. Is it okay if I just hold you?"

She was silent, but relaxed against his strong chest, and he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. After all this time, it was still familiar. Jason wondered if that would ever change. Of all the women in his life, Sam was the one that had continuously fought for him, until he was the one who gave up on her.

He thought back to the day they tried getting back together after she slept with Ric and he slept with Elizabeth. She had looked so beautiful, even though she was heartbroken at the time.

_Sam said to him, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, " I will love you for the rest of my life, Jason. If I die tomorrow or if I live to be 100. Even if I never see your face again. You're asking me what I want. What I want is for us to try. I just—I can't do that alone." _

_He had replied, " I don't trust myself. I don't know if I can put down the anger. But I do know if I don't try, I could lose you. I could lose you forever."_

They had tried. He knew how much she had wanted to be together, and he had wanted that too. He had a place in his heart for Elizabeth, that was true, but Sam had been the one he loved. A lot had happened since then.

Sam had never imagined going back to Jason. But now, now when he was holding her, all she could think about was how right it felt. She felt a sad smile form on her face when she thought about when he had made it clear how much she had meant to him.

"_Then how can it be over, Jason? And don't lie, because I know you hate it. Just tell me the truth. Why is it so easy for you to walk away from me? Did you ever even love me?"_

_She had stood on the porch at her mother's lakehouse, her brown eyes pleading with him to take her back…where they both knew she belonged to be…with him._

_He had looked at her, his true feelings showing in his normally cold blue eyes. "You want to know if I loved you? When you were pregnant, I wanted to be a father to your child. And after the baby died, I asked you to stay with me. When you were in the hospital dying, I was by your side, willing you to live because you mean everything to me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I always will."_

Sam hadn't thought about their memories in a long time. Unsure of why this was all happening now, she sat up, and looked Jason in the eye. He met her gaze warily, unsure as well of what they were doing. "Jason? I…I don't know if we should be doing this."

"Doing what, Sam? Comforting each other?"

She sighed. "You don't get it, do you? You don't realize how easy it would be for me to fall for you again. I can't get hurt again, Jason. I got over you because of Lucky. I barely survived losing him. If something were to happen between us…and then end, I don't know if I could handle it."


	7. Chapter 7

Jason frowned

Jason frowned. "You think I don't realize? Sam, don't you realize I still care about you? After everything we went through, you think I would be sitting here with you right now if I didn't care for you?"

Sam felt angry tears spring to her eyes. "Damn it Jason! You always do this to me! Why can't you just say what you feel?"

He stood, and she did the same, blocking his way with her small frame. "Answer me Jason!"

"What do you want me to say, Sam? That I came here to have you help me forget the pain? That I still care…that I love you on some level? That I never forgot what we had? Well, there you have it. Sam, when I told you that you meant everything to me, I meant it. You and I both ended things in a bad way. And then I tried to tell myself you meant nothing to me. But it never worked. No matter how much I love…loved Elizabeth, it wasn't the same."

Sam's tears were falling freely now. "What are you saying Jason? That we made a mistake giving up on each other before?"

He sighed, frustration evident in his every movement. "I don't know, Sam! We…we weren't right then. It just wasn't right, for either of us. Yes, we loved each other, but it just wasn't enough for us then."

Sam stood, waiting for him to finish. Impatient, she said, "And now?"

"Now? Now, I don't know what will happen, but right now, I just want to be with you, in this moment."

He pulled her in his arms, and kissed her with all the emotions he felt coursing through his veins. There was passion, lust, anger, fear, sadness, and even a bit of…love.

She moaned as she reciprocated his kiss and opened her mouth for him. He deepened the kiss, lifting her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him, and he walked into her room, with her still wrapped around him, never breaking their kiss.

He laid her gently down on the bed, breaking their kiss for the first time. "Sam…are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled up at him, and didn't speak. She pulled him down on top of her, resuming their kiss. He said against her lips, "I'll take that as a yes."

Sam laughed softly. She pulled his shirt up and off, looking appreciatively at his body. Her hands went to his belt next, and his hands caught hers before she could unzip his jeans. He put her arms above her head, and slowly pulled off her shirt. Her pants came off next, and he finally let her remove his.

Sam's fingers brushed against the bulge in his briefs, and she smiled seductively when she heard a sharp hiss of his breath. Soon, they were connected as one. Sam and Jason had always had a very pleasurable sex life, but something about this reunion was above and beyond what had ever been before.

Sam moaned as he moved deep within her, and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer. Jason tried to restrain himself; it had been a long time since he had had any, but he couldn't. Both rode the waves of pleasure, quickly reaching climax.

Both collapsed, panting, against the bed as they recovered. Without saying anything, they cuddled together, hands clasped, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Sam awoke to something she hadn't felt in a long time; a man's arm draped across her stomach, with a hard bo

The next morning, Sam awoke to something she hadn't felt in a long time; a man's arm draped across her stomach, with a hard body pressed against her back. She rolled over, and kissed Jason softly, causing his eyes to spring open. She smiled.

"Good morning." She hoped there would be no awkwardness between them, after all, they had finally reached the point of being friends, and she refused to lose him as a friend at the very least.

Jason returned the smile. "Morning Sam." He leaned down and also returned the kiss.

She rolled away from him, laughing. "Sorry Jason, as much as I would like to stay in bed with you and continue that kiss, I have work to do."

He sat up, his chiseled body catching her eye as the sheet slid down into his lap. Jason did some admiring of his own as she covered her naked form with a silk robe.

"Work is overrated," he teased, bursting out laughing when she looked at him like he had sprouted horns.

"Oh a joke huh? Well, it may be overrated, but I have bills to pay. Now, if you'll get your butt out of bed, I can make it then we can have breakfast."

He was thinking of something else to tease her about when there was a knock at the door. Sam looked towards the door, and then whipped around to look at Jason.

"It's fine, Sam, nobody needs to know I'm here. Go answer the door."

She nodded, and raced out of the room. She opened the door, smiling at Maxie who stood on the other side. "Hey Maxie."

Maxie and Sam walked into the apartment. "Hey Sam. Sorry to bother you so early, but I have some papers for you to sign that I kinda…well, almost forgot about, and they have to get out today. I wasn't sure when you were going to come in today, so I decided to bring them to you."

Sam nodded. Maxie worked with her and Jax as well. She had started as Sam's assistant, but was now almost a partner herself; in charge of management of the boutiques located in the hotels Jax and Sam owned. "Is it the agreements for the renovations in NYC?"

"Yeah. And I'm sorry about the late notice, I've just been so busy lately."

Sam sighed, "Don't I know it. But, this weekend, we can get business taken care of, and have a little time to ourselves."

Maxie smiled, "Oh I can't wait! Johnny is already warning me to not spend too much money!"

The women laughed, and Sam finished signing the papers, and Maxie was just standing to leave when both women heard a noise. _Oh crap, _Sam thought. _I thought he was good at being discreet. What was that?_

Maxie looked at Sam. "I believe that came from your bedroom, am I right?"

Judging by the smug look on Maxie's face, Sam knew arguing was futile. She sighed. "Yes, Maxie. There's a guy in there. But I'm not telling you anything else."

Maxie grinned. "About time. But about this not telling me anything else…" She darted off, heading for Sam's room, catching Sam off guard.

"Maxie! Oh, you are such a brat!"

Maxie flung open the door to Sam's room, but didn't see anyone. She whirled around and looked at Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I know someone is here Sam. And there are only a couple guys that I know that can disappear that quickly. Either you are sleeping with Johnny, which I happen to know you aren't, or Jason Morgan is around here somewhere."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam scoffed nervously. "Right Maxie. He's the only guy that can hide. Come on, most guys can disappear like that."

Maxie shook her head, walking further into the room. "I know you're here Jason! You might as well come out!" She laughed a little, "Unless you're naked…in which case, come out anyway," she said, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Maxie!" Sam couldn't help her laughter.

Suddenly, the closet door flew open, exposing Jason along with Sam's overabundance of clothes. Maxie laughed hysterically as Jason stumbled over a couple boxes of shoes and then quietly stood before them.

"I knew it! Too bad you are fully clothed though Jason."

Jason shook his head, unable to keep the smile from his face. "Now, Maxie. You know I'm too old for you. Now, will you leave me and Sam alone?"

Maxie, still chuckling and gloating, waved as she walked out of the room and out of the apartment. Sam turned to Jason, unsure of what was going to happen between them next.

He sighed, running a hand across his face. "Well…that certainly didn't go the way we planned, did it?"

"No. But if I ask Maxie to keep quiet about it, she will."

Jason nodded. "If that's what you want."

Sam turned abruptly and looked up at him. "Is it not what you want? Do you really want to explain to everyone that you are sleeping with your ex fiancée?"

"You're probably right. Now is not the time. But Sam…" he broke off, not even knowing what to say.

"Jason…let's not talk about it right now, okay? It happened, there's nothing we can do to change it now. We don't even know if it will happen again. Let's just…let's just let it go for now."

"Fine with me, Sam. How about we have dinner together tonight? You can come over to the penthouse and I'll cook for you and Jake."

Sam nodded. "That's fine. I'll give you a call later. And Jason? Thanks for last night."

He smiled at her as he stood before her door. He leaned down and kissed her softly, then left. Sam stood for a minute, contemplating how things had changed so rapidly, and then began to get ready for work.

When she reached her office, she pushed open the door, and was not surprised to see Maxie waiting for her.

"Okay Maxie. I know you're going to ask me a million and one questions about last night. But I really, _really_, don't want to get into it right now."

Maxie nodded. "No, actually, I understand that. Exes are always complicated subjects. I just have one question though."

Sam sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

Maxie grinned. "How was it?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was stunned for a moment, before she busted out laughing. "Oh my God Maxie. I can't believe that's the one question you wanted to ask me!"

Maxie laughed. "I can't believe you're surprised. Now answer."

"Well…it was…it was good. No, better than good. It was amazing. I mean, we were always quite happy in bed, but this was, pretty much, beyond anything we've ever had before. It was sad, happy, angry, and most of all, intensely passionate sex."

Maxie fanned herself with her hand. "Jeez Sam, you better open a window if you're going to be more descriptive than that."

"Oh you! Shut up!" The women burst out laughing, and got back to work. They were busy all day, with customers, new clients, and the like. They finalized their plans for New York and were just getting ready to leave when Maxie answered the phone in Sam's office for her.

"Hello? Oh. Yes, she's right here, she's a little busy at the moment. Do you want me to take a message or do you want to wait? Okay. I'll let her know." She listened for a while before laughing, "Right. Okay, okay." She hung up the phone, and said, "That was Jason."

Sam looked up from her paperwork she had been perusing. "Oh. What did he want?"

"You're supposed to call him when you get off, he said something about a change of plans." Maxie sounded like she knew something and Sam raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to finish.

"What Sam? Don't give me that look. That's what he said!"

"Hmm well, I can tell you're hiding something, what else did he say?"

"Oh well…Sam, I can't tell you! It's kind of a surprise."

Sam stared for a moment. "Oh no. No, no, no. I hate surprises."

"No, actually, it's a good thing. Just take my advice, you better look good tonight."

Sam nodded. "If I don't like the surprise, you're in for it Maxie!"

Maxie laughed good-naturedly. "You really scare me Sam! Now, I promise, you will have a good time tonight."

"I hope so. I just wish you would tell me what I'm in for!"

Maxie headed out the door, saying as she went, "And on that note, I'm out!"

Sam shook her head, knowing now that she was too distracted to work for the rest of the day. It had been a long one, and she was ready to relax anyway. She gathered all her things, and headed out the door, dialing her cell phone as she went.

"Morgan."

"Hey Jason. Maxie said you called?"

"Yeah. There have been some things that came up, so there's a slight change of plans. I need you to do me a favor."

Sam couldn't help it; this piqued her curiosity. "What is it?"

"I need you to come with me tonight to the Nurse's Ball."

Sam groaned. "Jason! I was hoping we could avoid that!"

He sighed on the other side of the line. "I know, but Lucy is so persuasive, I couldn't tell her no! Plus, I like to make donations because it's for a good cause. Now, do you mind going with me?"

Sam thought for a moment. This wasn't exactly on the top of her list of things she wanted to do, but it was for a good cause. "Fine Jason. I'll go. Pick me up at 7?"

"Sounds good."

Sam hung up, and sat in her car, thinking about the Nurse's Ball. The first one she had attended had been with Lucky; it had been brought back at GH after a 6-year hiatus. Somehow she and Lucky had been coerced by Lucy to be a part of the entertainment, and had ended up singing with Luke, Lulu and Nikolas. That was one of the last times they had together with all their family before Lucky was killed.

She took a deep breath. _No use being sad about it. It happened over two years ago. Besides, its not like the Nurse's Ball is the place that holds the most memories of Lucky for you. It will be a good time, and you can remember all the fun you had with him._

She drove back to her apartment, and got ready. She may not be performing this year, but she would damn well look good!


	11. Chapter 11

Sam rushed around, looking for her other shoe, and hollered out, "I'm coming

Sam rushed around, looking for her other shoe, and hollered out, "I'm coming!" when she heard a knock on the door. Finding her shoe, she slipped it on, and answered the door. She smiled.

"Hey Sam. You look beautiful." Jason stood on the other side, actually dressed up for a change.

"Thanks. And it's nice to see you with something other than a leather jacket on," she said, teasing him.

"Like you don't love that leather jacket." Jason smiled, knowing in fact that she thought that jacket was just as sexy as any other man wearing a suit. He knew this because she had told him that once.

"Never going to let that go, are you?" She laughed as she walked out the door, and they headed to the elevator.

"Nope."

They laughed and talked as they rode the elevator downstairs and during the ride to the Nurse's Ball. Sam was excited; she knew that the Nurse's Ball was always interesting.

Jason got out of the limo first, and offered his arm to Sam, who took it graciously. They were just walking into the building when Sam heard a familiar voice say, "Jase?"

Jason turned around. "Hey Carly, Sonny."

Sam could have laughed at the look on Carly's face. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Hey Sonny. Wow, Carly, your dress is gorgeous."

Carly shook off her surprise, and, deciding for once to not say anything, smiled. "Thanks. You look great as well."

She grabbed a hold of Sam's arm and they walked into the building, leaving Sonny and Jason behind. Sonny paused, unsure of how to address the subject.

"So…you and Sam, huh?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, we're here together, but I don't know beyond that."

Sonny smiled at his best friend. "Yeah, well…you know, I always thought she was the best woman for you." He held up a hand to stop Jason's argument. "I know you loved Elizabeth more than you thought you could, but you have to admit that you had that ability because of Sam."

Jason stopped for a moment, before nodding. "You're right about that Sonny."

They headed into the building, reaching the women who were waiting for them just inside the lobby. They were talking and strangely at ease with each other.

Sonny walked up to Carly and offered her his arm, and Jason did the same to Sam. The women looked at each other and smiled, taking the arms of the men offered. They walked into the ballroom, full of anticipation for tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours, numerous laughs, and even a few tears later, the foursome headed their separate ways

_A/N: This is the final chapter, I might write a sequel, since the ending is kind of open…_

A few hours, numerous laughs, and even a few tears later, the foursome headed their separate ways. Sam and Jason slid into their limo, and Sam sighed.

Jason looked over at her. "Did you have a good time?"

Sam smiled. "I did, actually. You know, it's getting easier to remember the good times instead of the emptiness now. How about you, did you have fun, Jason?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like I'd want to go to something like that on a regular basis, but I know it's for a good cause." He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled her close, and she laid her head against his chest, relaxing after a long night.

"Sam…you know I have to wonder this. How was it that you and Carly were so friendly with each other?"

Sam giggled. "I wondered when that was coming. Actually, Carly was great to me after Lucky's death, and ever since then we've been civil with each other. But lately, she's been really nice, and you know, she did try and push us back together a long time ago. I guess she just feels like it was her plan or something. I don't know, you know Carly better than I do."

"Hmm well, I don't know about that…I think the only one who really knows Carly is herself. But, I'm glad that you two can get along."

"Me too." She looked up at him, and he smiled before kissing her softly.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. Too soon, they pulled to a stop at Sam's apartment.

Jason sighed, breaking their kiss. "I think I better say good night, Sam."

She kissed him one last time, and said, "Good night Jason. And thank you for taking me."

"Thank you for going with me." He slid out of the car, opening the door for her, and she walked into her building.

Jason slid back into the limo, his thoughts wandering all over the place. He knew that he and Sam hadn't worked before, but it felt different this time. He had no idea where things were going, but it was sure to be a fun ride, with Sam by his side.


End file.
